The Runaways- Book 1
by SourSkittleWaves
Summary: 7 kids running away, come to Jasper, Nevada in search of a new life. Each one has a reason, some don't want to share it. When the twins find their Mom's friend and son, all of the kids become sucked into the Tranformers Prime Universe. But its not a ticket to paradise, the Government and the Decepticons are on the hunt for what they can do for Cybertron and Earth.
1. The Twins

**Helo People, I want to thank me friend WinterSnow13 for helping me set this up, someday, I hope to have more review than her... ha!**

**Please go to my profile to fill out a form if you want to be in the story.**

**Please!**

* * *

**With out further a due, please give an applause to THE RUNAWAYS! **

_There's a dream in my soul, _  
_A fire that's deep inside me._  
_There's a me no one knows,_  
_Waiting to be set free._

_I'm gonna see that day;_  
_I can feel it,_  
_I can taste it._  
_Change is coming my way._

_I was born to be somebody._  
_Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me._  
_I'll light up the sky like lightning,_  
_I'm gonna rise above,_  
_Show 'em what I'm made of._  
_I was born to be somebody,_  
_I was born to be,_  
_And this world will belong to me._

_0~0~0~0~0_

Two girls sat back to back in their tree house. One was strumming a song on the guitar, while the other hummed and wrote down words on a piece of paper. Loud voices were heard inside their house. Both girls were 15 years old and looked younger than they are.

The one girl stopped strumming her guitar.

"Marlena?" She asked. He voice stuttered in worry.

Marlena's black hair was pulled into a bun, her piercing greenish grey eyes stared at the floor. Shes wearing blue shorts, white vans, and a dark pink tanktop.

"Helena, it's fine," The girl sighed after saying what she said and turned towards her sister.

Helena was a little taller than her sister. She had black hair also, but it was pulled back into a fishtail braid. She had ligh green eyes also, but they didn't have any Hazel. She had on Blue shorts, dirty white vans, and a orange tanktop.

"I know and I understand, you know what's going to happen, don't you?" Helena asked as Marlena placed her guitar next to her.

"Another Foster Home?" She asked. Helena sighed.

"Yes, and who is going to take in twin sisters… identical sisters?" Marlena asked herself. She kicked the ground with her heel.

"I don't know, I don't even know why mom couldn't just be nice to us, I don't know why dad went suicidal, I don't know…" Helena let out a tear. Marlena got on her knees and hugged her sister.

"Exactly, I don't want another family who doesn't want us," As Marlena hugged her sister tighter, Helena pulled away.

"I'm with ya, but I don't want to wait another minute," Helena requested and jumped to her feet. She picked up her songbook and walked over to the door of the tree house. She slowly jumped out of it.

"ARE you CRAZY! I was just saying maybe thinking of a different state for FOSTER CARE! Not running away!" Marlena yelled from up in the tree.

"Are you coming, or am I leavin ya?" She asked. Marlena face was in horror.

"I'M COMING!" She yelled. She grabbed hold on the ledge and hung by her hands.

"Marlena, we don't have all day, it's 7:30, almost dark out," Helena yelled. Marlena immediately dropped on her feet her hung on her chest. She slung it over onto her back and nodded at her sister.

"Maybe there are people like us out there," Marlena asked.

"I doubt there are twins, who had crazy parents," Helena took off and climbed over the fence.

"It's a small world, with a lot of people," Marlena replied as she jumped over it and met up with her sister.

"How do we find them?" Marlena asked her sister. They two were leaving the outskirts of Dusty Ville, Nevada.

"Let's try where Moms friend lived, Jasper, Nevada?" Helena tightened her ponytail as they were now running down a dirt highway.

"Ms. Darby?" Marlena asked, but she didn't know if that was the name.

"Yep, she has a son, I think, and she is a nurse, Mom said to me, before she went crazy, that they went to High-school together. We can go there," Helena took her sisters hand and took off at a faster pace.

"Where ever we are, let's not leave each other's sides, promise?" Marlena asked. She shook her sister hand to try to get a response.

"I promise,"

The two kept running towards the orange sun, as it was digging down into the earth, to say goodbye.

0~0~0~0~0

**Short little beginning about the twins.**

**I need SYOC'S or in other words, I need people to do the form on my account, Review or PM me!**


	2. Results

**Hey Guys I need more characters, but this is what I have so far**

***-Main Caracters**

**Boys: I need 2**

*1) Jayden Andrew-16years old

*2) Phoenix-6 years old

**0~0~0~0~0**

**Girls: 5**

*1) My OC''s Helena 15 years old

*2)Marlena- 15 years old

*3) Alice Monroe- 14 years old

*4) Melissa Andreas-12 years old

*5) Natalie Lyn Porter- 16 years old

**0~0~0~0**

**Extra's:**

1) Kylie Brown- 19 years old

2) Anna Jay- 12 years old

3) Jade Surro

**0~0~0~0~0**

**Thank you everyone, I tried to insert as many as I could, now I have enough to start.**

**Extras: They will come in and out of the story.**

**Main Characters: I will explain each gender in a chapter**


	3. Two Unlikely Girls

**Introducing Melissa Andreas and Natalie Lyn Porter!**

* * *

As the hot sun was rolling high, everyone was inside their homes drinking soda's, playing board games, or watching T.V. All except a young girl.

Melissa Andreas, is a 12 year old girl on the run for a family. As she walked down the main road in Freeman, Nevada, she sighed. Her Short Black, spiky hair was shining as her dark brown eyes, were wide and open, on the look out for anything strange. She is wearing a orange heart shirt, jeans, and tan converse. She also had a silver and black backpack.

'I hate this' Melissa thought to herself. She hadn't eaten a good meal since yesterday night, now it's the middle of the day, dehydration is an issue.

A laugh was hears in a house off the street. She turned towards a little white house, with red shutters, and a wooden door. Through a window, a woman was tickling her little girl under her chin. The little girl squirmed trying to get out of her mom's tickling station. Finally, the mom stopped and kissed her daughter on the head.

Melissa kept walking. She once had a mother like that, not till she was killed on duty.

Melissa's mom was a police officer, a pretty good aimed one. She always took time to help others, even if it meant putting herslf in danger.

One day, when Melissa was 5 years old, it had been a week after her birthday, her mom was called out on a special reinforcement job. It didn't turn out like she though it would have. Melissa's mom was shot multiple time. Meliss'a life was turned up side down.

Thats when the abuse started to happen. Her father became a drug addict and an alcoholic. He would beat her for fun and lock her in crates. It all stopped when she was 6. She was placed into Foster care for the next 6 years, but now, she is done with it.

She wants a family, one that will love her. That is why she is on the run.

As Melissa walked past an alley, she was bumped to the ground. A soft hand grabbed her shoulder and helped her up.

"You ok, Shorty?" A girl, with shoulder length blond hair, pulled her up and crossed her arms. She looked around 16 and she was around 5'4''

"Ya, I'll live," Melissa brushed off her shoulders. Her eyes then followed towards the girls outift, she had a pink tank top, short sleeve yellow hoodie, dark blue jeans, and pink and yellow high-tops. Though a little ball of some sort stuck out of her pocket on her hoodie.

"What you looking at Punk?" The girl asked. Melissa pointed towards her hoodie.

"Oh, this is Bonnie and Clyde, my hamsters," Her face brightened up as she pulled out two brown and white small hansters.

"My name's Melissa, do you... live around here?" Melissa asked, she put her index finger in her jean pockets.

"Nope, I'm just passin through, you?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Ya, don't tell anyone... but I ran away," Melissa whispered. The blond haired and blue eyed girl smirked and placed her hamsters back in her pocket.

"The names, Natalie, your not alone," Natalie stated. "Come on, I have food in my bag,"

The two girls began to walk into the alley of where Natalie came through. Boxes, a blanket, and a bag, sat in a corner. Natalie walked over to her sack and pulled out a bag of potato chips. She tossed it to Melissa.

"Why'd you run away?" Natalie asked, before ploppin' herself on the ground.

"Foster Care system, I hated it... what about you?" Melissa asked as she tore open the small bag of chips.

"Ah... I got into trouble a lot. I insulted, pulled pranks, and didn't do my schoolwork. I always knew her parents would be there for me, though. So, when one evening, the cops come knocking on our door and arrested my parents for robbery, I panicked. I took a bag, my hamsters, Nintendo DS, and never turned back." She pulled out her silver old DS. It was scratched up pretty bad, but it worked as she turned it on.

"I'm from Greenville, Colorado, where are you...?" Melissa asked with a full mouth of chips.

"First off, you're annoying me talking with your mouth full... and second, I was born in a cab, my parents were 18, I don't remember which state we were in at the time, cause... I WAS a baby," The sounds of Super Mario Bros. was heard form her game.

"Maybe we can stay together, I'm pretty good at survival," Melissa hugged her knees and placed her chin on top.

"Um... I'm 16, I have more experience than you," She began to shake back and forth playing her game.

"Says the girl who is playing a little kids game," Melissa snickered.

"SUPER Mario BROS is NOT, I repeat NOT, a little kids game, so get that through your think skull," Natalie yelled and closed her screen.

"Hey, It's my opinion, the only people... oh never mind," Melissa took her backpack of her shoulders and pulled it in front of her. She unziped the big zipper and pulled out a purple tiger stuffed animal.

"How old are you?" Natalie asked.

"I just turned 12," She zipped bakc up her backpack and laid down, usinng it as a pillow.

"I'll wake you when we are leaving," Natalie pointed out, as she made sure her hamsters were ok.

"Ok."

* * *

**Next up... Phoenix, Alice Monroe, and Jayden Andrew! Then after that, the big journey.**


	4. Normal to Annoying

**Sorry guys for the long wait, I had two EXAM's! This week, I'll try to keep writing smoothly.**

_0~0~0~0~0_

_There's a dream in my soul, _

_A fire that's deep inside me._

_There's a me no one knows,_

_Waiting to be set free._

_I'm gonna see that day;_

_I can feel it,_

_I can taste it._

_Change is coming my way._

_I was born to be somebody._

_Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me._

_I'll light up the sky like lightning,_

_I'm gonna rise above,_

_Show 'em what I'm made of._

_I was born to be somebody,_

_I was born to be,_

_And this world will belong to me._

_0~0~0~0~0_

Only a mile away, on the same day Natalie and Melissa met. A red haired girl, sat on a doorstep watching cars go by. Her green duffle bag sat next to her

Alice Monroe is a very calm, laid back, 12 year old, on the outside, but when you get to know her, she will become protective. Her red curly hair, is very unique to her as it always stays perfect even when she wakes up in the morning. She also had icey blue eyes.

As the cars were gone, she got up. She had on a Navy Cardigan, white T-shirt, Navy skirt, and grey footless tights. She's also wearing denim flats. Alice was around 5'6'' and looked very mature for her age. She patted her hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up and picked up her green duffle bag.

A scratching noise came inside the bag. She placed it on the ground and unzipped it. two balls of fur popped thier heads out and stared thier emerald eyes up at her.

"Hey guys! Sorry about the limited space," She pulled a grey kitten, Su-su, and a black one, Yoshi. They both patted their little paws on the concrete ground of the sidewalk. As she patted eachone and placed them back in her bag, she was hit by something.

"zorry, itzy pozster," A little boy said. His German accent was very clear.

Alice looked up with her icey blue eyes to see a little boy around the age of 5 or 6 holding a cardboard poster. He had blond hair and light green eyes. He had a short-sleeved, green and white button down shirt, tan khakis, red sneakers, and a brown unzipped sweatshirt. He was under 4 feet and was slim.

"It's ok... see you later?" Alice said. The boy nodded and crossed the street. She zipped up her bag and looked to see where he was.

The little boy sat on the ground holding his cardboard poster, it said, "I nEEd A FaMIly."

"WHAT!" Alice yelled. She rna across the street, blocking cars in the process and ran up to the boy on the sidewalk.

"Kid? Where's your Mom and Dad?" Alice asked. The little boy stared at her with a soft face, one that at any moment, crumble into sadness.

"Me family, died in ze nuclear bomb, in ze country, me zent here for adoption," He said placing the poster on the ground in front of him. Alice only felt sorry as other felt sorry for her when she lost her mom.

"Hey, you know... I'm looking for a new family too, why don't you come with me? I'll protect you on the streets," Alice said. Footsteps and pooping of bubblegum bubble came from behind her.

"Yeah right, like your going to survive a day out in the city," Alice and the little boy turned around. "The names, Jayden... Jayden Andrew,"

A guy was leaning on the front hood of a parked car. He had black messy hair, blueish green eyes, and had dark jeans, yellow t-shirt under a grey hoodie, and a yellow baseball cap. He also had a hand held radio in his hand. He was around 6 feet and black sneakers made him look taller.

"Well, to have you know... JAYden, I have been on the streets for 2 months!" Alice stood up, she moved her duffle bag behind her with her foot, being careful not to hurt the kittens.

"Well... GIRL, I'm 17, and I..." Jayden looked back at a now crying little boy. Alice looked behind her.

"Oh now look what did," She glared at him as she knelt in front of the broken kid.

"It wasn't my fault you piece of crap," He said. Alice stared at Jayden.

"First of, I'm not crap, I'm Alice, and second, he doesn't have a family, JUST LIKE ME!" She yelled. Jaydens eyes went into two big circles. Never had he heard such a thing.

"What's your name, boy?" Jayden asked kneeling down.

"Phoenix," The boy whispere.

"Well... Nix, why not you and your sister,"

"I'm not his sister," Alice interupted.

"You and your friend stay together?" He asked. Phoenix wiped his nose with his arm and smiled.

"Wait.. What? Your not even an orphan!" Alice asked picking up her duffle bag.

"Actually, I'am, been one for the last 13 years," Jayden said puttin his hands in his pockets.

"Oh... sorry about that, My mom is dead, my dad left when I was 4, my mom died two months ago," Alice pulled out a locket from her shirt, inside was a picture of her mom. Her mom had red straight hair, brown eyes, and light skin.

"Your mom is very pretty," Phoenix pulled her hand down to look at the picture better.

"What about... never mind," Alice shifted her bag as the kittens were asleep by now as it is 7:30ish.

"We should start heading down the road towards Jasper, Nevada, were only like 50 miles away," Jayden announced as her put his radio in his hoodie pocket.

"HOLD ON, zi have to get ze backpack," Phoenix took off behind a trash can not far away and returned with a green back pack, that went just above the back of his knees.

"What's in the pack, Nix," Alice asked.

"Stuff!" He yelled and ran over to Jayden, who took his hand and shook him. Phoenix made funny noises as he was shaking very fast.

"Ok... lets go," Alice sighed. Jayden rolled his eyes and began to walk over still holding Phoenix's hand.

"Little baby Alice, scared of the dark," Jayden made him sound so weak. Alice's cheeks blushed with frustration.

"Iz donz't like ze dark," Phoenix whimpered. Alice opened her bag and looked inside for her i-pod.

"Here, hold this for light when it does," She handed the silver rectangular machine to him. He reached out and held it against his chest.

"What happened to Phoenix?" Jayden whispered to Alice.

"His family was killed in Germany by a Nuclear bombing," Alice made sure not to say it to loud in front of the blond haired kid.

"Must have been on the streets for weeks, his clothes are ok, but his pants are dirty," Jayden pointed at Phoenix.

"Dude, were all in the same position," She waved her hands abover her head and finally dropped them to open her bag. she pulled out Su-su, her grey kitten.

"KITTY!" Phoenix yelled and jumped.

"I have two, now lets find a place to sleep before it gets pitch black," Alice ordered and took off at a slow jog. Jayden pulled Phoenix along as he caught up.

After a mile of jogging they stopped for a sec and caught thier breathes.

"Just a mile down... a little shed, I saw it from the roof of a house," Jayden pointed towards the side of the road. They started to walk and kick the dirt road that probably went on for hundreds of miles.

"Yawwwwwwnnnnn" Phoenix yawned. He rubbed his eyes, as Jayden picked him up and placed him on his hip. Phoenix rested his head on Jayden grey shoulder as they were still walking.

"Someone's tired," Alice said in a motherly tone. She smiled at the ground and then tried to hold a laugh as Phoenix took hold of some of Jayden's hair.

"Not... funny, pipsquek," Jayden undid the tiny fingers and pushed his messy hair in his hair.

"Says who, fluffy!" She laughed. Jayden's face turned pink and he wore a mad expression. Phoenix's hand dropped in the answer that he had fallen asleep.

"Take him, I need to get down the hill," Alice took the boy in a craddle postion and started to walk over to the edge of the road. Jayden slid down the sandy, yet rocky hill and ended up at the bottom.

"Hey, what happened to helping?" Alice whispered pretty loud. Jayden only grinned and place his arms in his hoodie arm pockets.

"I said, "I" needed to get down the hill, not you," Alice wanted to punch the idiot, but instead she placed one foot on the dirt and begna to skateboard down the sand. she landed feet first, without any trouble.

"WAIT... how did you?" He asked. Alice smirked and passed Phoenix back to Jayden.

"A little thing called Snowboarding," She said, before turning aorund to see the little shack.

It was wooden, but grey and pealing green paint on the sides. It seems to be able to hold a Pickup truck.

She slowly opened the door, to only find, a lamp on, two shadows were in the corner.

"Who's there?" A worried girl asked.

"Alice...Alice Monroe and...two other people," Alice stuttered. The two figures croutched tighter together.

"Owww, Helena, you hit my head," A girl moaned.

"Not my fault Marlena..." The two shadows stood up with a small candle in one of the girls palms. They were twins, identical.

"Alice, who are you... Holy S***!" Jayden cursed. Phoenix stirred in his sleepas the two were in the doorway.

"I'm. Helena," The girl had black hair, pulled bak into some sort of fishtial braid.

"I'm her twin, Marlena," Marlena had her hair in a bun and green and hazel eyes.

"I'm Alice, again, this is Jayden, and little Phoenix, can we stay the night?" Alice asked. The girls nodded.

"Yeah, were leaving tomorrow for Jasper, Nevada, we ran away and now were trying to find our moms friend," Helena said as she shut the shed door behind Jayden.

"We are, too!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Oh, cool, um... you guys can sleep in that corner of the room, thier are some empty bag you can use as pillow and blankets," Marlena suggested and began to take the candle back towards thier corner.

Alice dropped her bag on the ground, two balls ran aorund.

"Hold on," She whispered. She unzipped it and placed each of them in her lap. She then dug into the bottom of her bag. She had a a bottle of water, i-pod charger, and kitten food. She then went to the side of the bag and found what she needed, a blanket. It was a small towel to beexact, but it was warm.

She laid down, the kittens rolling of her body. They wobbled over to her arms and cuddles up between her chest nad the inside of her right limb. Alice smiled and covered herself with the blanket.

"Night Guys!" Marlena chanted.

"Shut it, Mar," Helena snapped. Alice smirked...sisteraly rivals.

Phoenix laid his head on Jayden's chest and Jayden placed an arm around him. The boy was a darn cute thing... seriously!

"You will have a family, but for right now, were stuck with Alice the Cat monster," He whipered into Phoenix's ear.

"I heard THAT! Alice yelled. The Twins giggled, but everything quieted down from there.

* * *

**Alright, will have Natalie and Melissa meet next chapter!**


	5. The Chase

**I'am so sorry for not updating, I lost the password for my account, and I finally found my password book.**

**Now here we go...The Runaways-Book 1**

_0~0~0~0~0_

_There's a dream in my soul,_

_A fire that's deep inside me._

_There's a me no one knows,_

_Waiting to be set free._

_I'm gonna see that day;_

_I can feel it,_

_I can taste it._

_Change is coming my way._

_I was born to be somebody._

_Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me._

_I'll light up the sky like lightning,_

_I'm gonna rise above,_

_Show 'em what I'm made of._

_I was born to be somebody,_

_I was born to be,_

_And this world will belong to me._

_0~0~0~0~0_

The Sun was just coming up, birds chirped in the air, only a few people were outside, setting up their shops. Each girl, to be specific, Natalie and Melissa were walking away from the small town. Melissa was almost out of it, she frequently yawned every minute.

"Snap Out of it, Mel!" Natalie nudged her shoulder. She was always the one to wake up early, thats #1 to put down on the list. Melissa hates getting up before Dusk.

"Well, I would be wide awake, if you hadn't woken me up so early!" Melissa waved her hands in her face, then pouted.

"Ah, Whatever, lets just keep moving," Natalie's eye scanned the sandy road behind them and shrugged. No one was following them.

But the sound of a car engine was starting behind them somewhere. It was red, with grey stripes. Its lights shined towards the two girls.

"Well, what do we have here, a few runaway children, Lord Megatron would love to have some human slaves to make him feel more powerful," Knockout talked quietly to himself, cautious of the civilians. He reeved his engines and swerved out behind a truck trailer.

"Hey, Mels, have you been to school lately?" Natalie asked looked down at the girl. Her Spiky hair was messed up from the heat.

"No," Melissa replied while she kicked the dust on the ground. Natalie turned around to find a red and silver car speeding towards them.

"Well, Here's your first lesson...RUN!" Natalie grabbed Melissa's hand and they both took off sprinting.

Down the sandy hill, five kid woke up to her voice.

"Twins! What was that?" Alice asked, quickly placing her kittens in it. Marlena's Bun was messed up, but Helena's Fishtail braid was perfect.

"I don't know, maybe she needs our help?" Marlena asked, she let her hair fall down her back, and brushed it out with her fingers.

"Jayden!" Alice, kicked his foot. The 16 year old slowly got up, fixing his yellow hoodie. "Wait where's Phoenix?"

All the people in the room panicked, grabbed their belongings. Marlena reached for her guitar, the only thing she had, and Helena, her song book.

"I still can't believe that thing hasn't fallen apart from you banging it everywhere," Helena looked at her twin and smirked.

"Phoenix?" Alice called. The screaming was coming towards us.

"Guyz, I had to uze zi bathroom," Phoenix came around, his backpack was still on him. Jayden face-palmed and took the German boys' hand.

"Hurry, we have to help them!" Helena retorted and raced up the sand hill. Marlena pulled her hairband around her ball of hair, her bun was perfect.

"Ugh, I have to climb!" She whipped her head back and moaned. Phoenix smirked and raced past everyone and started up the hill.

"Wow, he beat a 10 year old," Jayden crossed his arms and looked at Alice.

"For your information, I'm 15, and your older than me, so...yeah!" Marlena climbed up, followed by Jayden and Alice.

"HELP US!" Melissa screamed only 20 yards away. Natalie and her were crying and sweating.

"Everyone, RUN!" Natalie yelled as they ran past the group of five. The five looked down from where they were running, a red car was racing towards them.

"Oh Sh**!" Jayden cursed and they all took off. "Wait for us!"

They ran with all their might. Alice, was worrying about her kittens, like Natalie and her hamster. The Twins, were holding hand, Marlena's guitar, safely fastened to her back.

"WHO IS THAT?" Alice yelled. The car then hit, unbelievable speeds and was now next to Jayden and Phoenix. The car door opened, but no one was insde.

"No onz in zi car!" Phoenix exclaimed and everyone moved away from the car. What seemed like a horror movie, turned into a science fiction film.

Knockout transformed. His gears shifting, turning, till he was racing behind all of the kids.

"Run, before the Bastard gets us!" Marlena cussed and she took off faster then anyone. Helena's expression was pure shock, as her sister was now racing at college level sprinting.

"Come here fleshliness," Knockout tried reaching for Alice. Alice let out a yelp as she felt one of his fingers poke her back. She jumped and was now screaming as she got up next to Jayden.

"Guys! look! Jasper, Nevada, 10 miles!" Marlena yelled pointing at a sign. All 7 kids punched fists in the air, but their was still one thing they had to get rid of. The alien, robot.

The sound of a train was coming next to them. A brown and black train, carrying rock, and wood.

"Itz a train!" Phoenix yelled. He was in Jayden's arms Marlena had fallen back. We all gripped hand, well Alice was a little farther back.

"ALICE!" Helena ran back to grab the girls hand. Alice reached out locking fingers.

"Get on the train!" Jayden yelled. He ran next to it. Lifting Phoenix up onto the train he fell on his face.

"I'm bleeding," He held his hands over his nose, pulling them away from his face, his node was bleeding and red blood was dripping down the back of his hand.

"Come on!" Jayden yelled. He threw Marlena up and next to Phoenix. Jayden, himself, climbed up and looked back at the girls.

"Hey! Help me up!" Natalie reached her hands towards him. Jayden grabbed her hand and pulled the back of her short-sleeved yellow hoodie. She flew next to him on her back. Melissa jumped with all her might, her arms gripping Jayden's foot. Jayden looked down and pulled her up.

Knockout chased the kids off the side of the road. He laughed evilly as he was in arms reach.

"The Black haired one seem good, the smaller one seems weak, but Breakdown can make her strong," Knockout said to himself.

"Come on Alice!" Helena ran harder, tears were threatening her eyes as this was too much for her. Alice's red curls were sticking to her face. The other five were waving at them, Jayden kicked the door to get into the carrying section. It burst open and Phoenix and the girls ran inside.

"ALICE GET YOU STINKING LEGS MOVING!" Helena yelled. They were only 5 feet from Jayden. Helena ran up ahead, they let go of each other's hands. Jayden reached his hand and pulled Helena up and in.

"Jayden! Help me!" She had tears streaming down her face. Knockout was reaching his hand down. Jayden's eyes were wide as golf-balls. He climbed down the ladder to the bottom step.

"Come on!" He reached his hand out. Alice yelled and jumped up and grabbed his hand. Knockouts hand bush one of her back curls. The large Decepticon slid and fell on his face. He didn't get up.

Jayden pulled Alice up and walked with her into the car. Her crying increased. Phoenix was walking around holding a Teddy-Bear.

"Alice...here!" He ran over and lifted the Brown Teddy-Bear. Alice took the Teddy-Bear and hugged it tightly. Just because she acted older than she is, still doesn't mean she can't be a kid.

"Well, whats your names?" Marlena asked.

"Melissa, and this is Natalie," Melissa introduced to everyone. "What about you guys?"

"The names Jayden Andrews,"

"PHOENIX!"

"Alice...Alice Monroe!"

"You can call me Marlena, or Mar"

"And I'm her Twin, Helena,"

"Well, we got like a half an hour, till Jasper, it seems thats where were all going, so...Awesome!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Lets just hope our Aunt will except all of us!" Helena smirked, as Marlena nudged her arm.


	6. Just Keep Running

Hey How's everyone doing? I'm great, thanks for wondering! I'm just joking, well here's the chapter.

Ladies and Gentlemen...Runaways: Book 1

_0-0-0-0-0_

_There's a dream in my soul, _

_A fire that's deep inside me._

_There's a me no one knows,_

_Waiting to be set free._

_I'm gonna see that day;_

_I can feel it,_

_I can taste it._

_Change is coming my way._

_I was born to be somebody._

_Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me._

_I'll light up the sky like lightning,_

_I'm gonna rise above,_

_Show 'em what I'm made of._

_I was born to be somebody,_

_I was born to be,_

_And this world will belong to me._

_0~0~0~0~0_

Everyone on the train smiled at each other, but none of them wanted to show the fear they were feeling. Just minutes ago they were being chased by a crazy alien robot! The feeling of death and confusion was inching up their spins, making them feel uncomfortable in there positions.

Jayden turned to face Natalie and winked, Natalie rolled her eyes in reply and walked to the door. Opening it up, Phoenix dove under her arm and stuck his hands up in the air. His hair, well everyone's whipped around.

"Iz a sign!" He pointed at a sign passing them. Everyone ran out at his remark and looked. A green sign with a white outline slowly drifted behind them.

"Welcome to Jasper, Nevada? Wait! We made it! were in Jasper now!" Marlena exclaimed ad jumped around with her twin. Alice moved her red curls and pulled them into a loose ponytail.

"You already to jump?" She asked making her way to the ladder. It was sturdy enough so she stood on it, holding the railings.

"Are you NUTS?" Melissa retorted hugging the Teddy Bear Phoenix found for her, close to her chest. Alice rolled her eyes and stood on the last step.

"Guys, we have to jump now, or we will never get off, the town is right...THERE!" She yelled pointing behind her, but she lost her balance, screaming she fell to the desert sand.

"ALICE!" Everyone yelled and ran to where she was standing. Marlena looked at everyone and picked up Phoenix.

"NOW!" She yelled running off and jumping off the side. Soon everyone jumped, except for Natalie.

"I'm not jumping off," She looked back at her newly made friends to see them running at her. Natalie maybe not the toughest mentally, but she defiantly knew the consequences of what would happen if she jumped. What if she was the one who gets hurt and they have to leave her, like how they do it in survival TV shows.

"Natalie get your butt of that train!" Helena said, now at the railing, as she is quite a fast runner.

"No, and plus, if I jump off I will have to suffer the consequences of you too!" Natalie rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. Helena reached up, pulling Natalie's pants and pulled her off the train. Natalie held her hands protectively over her hamsters. Rolling on the desert floor her outfit was dusty like everyone else's. Natalie got up looking at Helena directly in the eye.

"What the Frick! We could of died!" Natalie retorted standing up, everyone surrounded her.

"Were all alive aren't we, who cares, lets just get to our moms friend," Marlena took Phoenix's hand and started to run off.

"More running?" Jayden whined, but started off, they all stayed in a group this time, no one falling back, no one up ahead. It was towards the middle of the day now, the sun making the sun boil under their shoes. Jayden put his hoodies' hood over him, Helena held her songbook over her head, as Marlena held her guitar over Alice and her head. Natalie was holding Phoenix, while the German boy held his back-pack over their heads. Melissa had her bag over her head too, but it was getting way to heavy so it just sat on top of her head. No one had water, no one had food. The town was coming up.

"Almost there, we have to find someone, or someplace that can tell us where Ms. Darby lives," Helena moaned as she picked up the pace a bit. All the sudden, the sound of cars in the distance was heard. Everyone whipped their heads around to find a familiar red car and a blue one.

"Oh shiz! Its him again!" Jayden started running full speed, everyone following in pursuit. As they ran the cars, Knockout and Breakdown drove up and slowly inched on each side of the group of runaways. They moved in closer and closer...till...the humans all stopped. The kids started off going east towards the neighborhood of the town.

"Ugh, full speed!" Breakdown retorted, quickly doing a spin and taking off. A metal fence came in view and the Decepticon bots both smirked, they were theirs now.

"Itzy fence! what do we do?" Phoenix asked, he was clinging onto Jayden's hand now. Melissa looked up at it.

"Climb it! No duh!" She jumped clinging to the hard metal and threw herself over, landing on her stomach. "I hate the ground"

Jayden literally threw little Phoenix and Alice over. Melissa caught Phoenix as Alice landed on her feet.

"Catch my guitar!" Marlena yelled and tossed it over. Alice caught it just before it touched the ground. Natalie sat on the top of the boiling fence and reached a hand out to Jayden.

"Come on we don't have all day!" She chanted. Jayden rolled his eyes taking her hand and the two fell onto the sandy ground. The twins helped each other, but when they hit the ground they took off running. Marlena snatched her guitar from little Alice's hands and caught up to her sister.

The 5 remaining kids stood staring at the two incoming cars. "WAIT UP!"

The kids ran as fast as their legs could take them. The sound of a smashing came...the cars drove through the fence. They ran around Jasper High school and stopped in an alleyway.

"We have to find her house, on the way here, Marlena and I looked on the internet...Its on Grey lane!" Helena whispered to all of them. But before Marlena could say something, Jayden cupped his hand over her mouth and pulled her against the wall, the other kids too.

"Shhh-," He whispered and pointed out towards the street. Knockout and Breakdown slowly drove by scanning the area, they had to be somewhere...But they just missed them.

"Look!" Phoenix squealed, but he was cut short by Natalie's hand.

"What?" Alice asked, being as quiet as possible. The other kids huddling up.

"Itz Grey lane!" He smiled and pointed out towards the street. A green sign stood tall, yep it was definitely Grey Lane.

"Lets hurry, maybe she's outside!" Marlena exclaimed and they all took off down the street. As they reached the end a small house came in view and a woman with jet black hair. She was wearing a nurses outfit and talking to a young teenage boy.

"Ratchet said a bunch of kids who aren't from here were getting chased down by the cons, I have to go help them!" The boy exclaimed. A blue motorcycle leaned next to him, it looked extremely expensive.

"Um...Hello? Are you Ms. Darby?" Marlena asked from the bottom of the driveway. The woman turned around and the boy shut his mouth.

"Yes, and who might you be?" She took a step forward looking onto the group of 7.

"My name is Helena, this is my twin sister Marlena, and were Jade's daughters...you know the one that went crazy?," Helena asked walking up the driveway, the others following behind her.

"Helena! Marlena! I'm so sorry about Jade!" Ms. Darby took hold of both their hands. The girls looked at each other than back at the other kids.

"Wait! Who are you?" The teenage boy stepped forward.

"Jack, these are my best friends daughters," She turned so the twins could get a good look at him and his bike.

"Yeah, and not to be stalkers...but we know the kids who were getting chased," Jayden said walking up to stand behind the girls.

"Who?" Ms. Darby asked, everything was quiet for a moment. Arcee, for all of you, the motorcycle looked at all of them.

"We are the kids who were getting chased by the robots," Alice crossed her arms while Natalie placed her hands on her hips.

"Were the ones your looking for"


	7. The Autobots

Heyo...sorry I haven't been on the computer a lot. I have been hanging at the lake with WinterSnow13 and her Foster Family. Both in school now!

_0-0-0-0-0_

_There's a dream in my soul, _

_A fire that's deep inside me._

_There's a me no one knows,_

_Waiting to be set free._

_I'm gonna see that day;_

_I can feel it,_

_I can taste it._

_Change is coming my way._

_I was born to be somebody._

_Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me._

_I'll light up the sky like lightning,_

_I'm gonna rise above,_

_Show 'em what I'm made of._

_I was born to be somebody,_

_I was born to be,_

_And this world will belong to me._

_0~0~0~0~0_

We all stood there for a few minutes in silence. No one moved, no one made a sound. It was as if, we were all frozen in time.

"Um...well...ok," Jack's face blushed and he placed a hand behind his neck. Helena stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed about talking to your motorcycle," Alice smirked and crossed her arms. Her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun.

"We figured out she can talk...right?" Melissa asked looking directly at Arcee.

"Get in the garage everyone," Arcee sternly said and backed herself up into it. Phoenix shrugged and ran into it, followed by everyone else. Ms. Darcy closed the garage doors and Arcee transformed in front of her. She has blue armor, pinkish-blue eyes and some sort of face plates that looked like lightning bolts on each side of her face.

All the runaways moved back in fright! "Your one of them!" Jayden pointed out before pulling back Phoenix.

"I' am one of the good guys were called Autobots, the bots who tried to kidnap you were the Decepticons," Arcee explained. "You can ask me anything and I will answer it,"

The seven kids looked at eachother before turning back to Arcee.

"WHATTHEHECKITSGOINGON?WHOARESDECEPTICONS?WHATTYPE OFNAMEISARCEE?WHYAREYOUBLUE?WHYDOTHEYWANTUS?WEREJU STRUNAWAYS!WHATWOULDTHEYWANTWITHUSSEVEN?SERIOUSLYI TSGETTINGHOTINHERE!WHYISALICESHAIRGETTINGALLTHESUD DENFRIZZY?i'MSOCONFUSED!" They all shouted at the same time. Arcee, taken back shook her servo's back and forth trying to quiet them down.

"HEY! One person at a time! You Sparkling!" Arcee pointed at Phoenix.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked, slightly jumping. Ms. Darby took his hand and pulled him into the house. To the bathroom he goes!

"Next?" Arcee pointed this time towards Natalie. Natalie stepped forwards with her hands in her sweatshirt pockets.

"I have two questions...One, do you have a hamster cage?" She asked towards Jack, who nodded and ran inside as he noticed the slight movement in her pocket.

"And your second question is?" Arcee leaned closer to the girl, who seemed to straighten up and clench her fists.

"Who are these stupid metal head called Decepticons?" All the kids nodded at what she said. Melissa even clasped her hands together and stood in front of everyone, to be only inches away from Arcee.

"And why are they after us?" She questioned, Arcee stared at the small girl, she seemed very adorable for a human child, she thought to herself.

"Decepticons are here because our planet became inhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war," Arcee explained and right when she finished, Phoenix came out with the Darby's, Jack had a cage. Natalie and Alice ran over and placed their animals inside and walked back to Arcee.

"Why you all fighting a war?" Marlena asked crossing her arm, now interested in the conversation.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries." Arcee transformed into her motorcycle.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Melissa exclaimed and placed her hands in front of Arcee's alt mode. Arcee sighed mentally and turned her wheels to face the girl.

"Ok, Jack and You, get on, the others...June?" Arcee's words dropped. June ran over to the garage door and lifted it up.

"Ok, everyone pile in," She opened her door and got in. The six runaways followed in pursuit and piled into the car, Phoenix having to sit on Helena's lap.

"And, my name in Melissa," Melissa said as she swung her leg over and sat on the seat. Jack hopped in front of her and motioned where she should hold on. Arcee took off full speed down the driveway.

"Yeah!" Melissa laughed. The wind blew in her face, cooling her down a bit from the scorching heat. Arcee tilted her mirror to get a good look at the girl.

"Were almost there kid," Arcee remarked as they were driving close to the rock. As they got closer, Nurse Darby drove up next to her. Everyone was pointing and screaming towards the large rock up ahead. They were going to crash!

"JACK! Were going to crash!" Melissa exclaimed and gripped Jack's shirt tightly. Jack looked back for a sec, before patting her hands around his waist.

"How old are you?" Jack asked. Melissa astonished by the question tightened her grip.

"This is totally random! I'm 12!" Melissa said, she closed her eyes for impact, but it never came. Instead, the walls separated, leading them through a tunnel.

"AWESOME!" Marlena hollered out the window. Driving up and into the actual base, the vehicles stopped in a large room. A huge monitor was lit up and scrolling through alien wording, a large Med bay sat behind it, and most importantly...Nine Bots stood as if waiting for them.

"What took you guys so-..." A female bot asked, but paused as she saw seven new humans looking up at them in awe.

"Awesome!" Marlena squealed again. Helena came up behind and nudged her slightly. "Hey-"

"Stop saying Awesome...say 'What the Heck did we just walk into?" Her twin crossed her arms and stared up at the Medic. Marlena took her beat up guitar of her back and let it stand.

"Arcee?" Optimus asked. He was patriotic colored and was the tallest in the room.

"These are the children..." She sighed and transformed. Melissa watched and placed her hands around her stomach and tightened the grip around herself. She was getting a little nervous.

"Thatz us!" Phoenix laughed and ran towards an Italian colored bot, Wheeljack. He hugged his foot, as if he had known him for years.

"Um, Optimus?" Wheeljack nervously questioned his leader.

"He seems to like you..." A voice from the railing said. Miko stood with Raf smiling.

"Yay! Wheeljack's a guardian now!" Miko clapped her hands together.

"Ok...don't know who you are, but what I need to know what you are," Natalie stated stepping forward to look up at Optimus.

"My name is Optimus Prime and we are Autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, or you may call us Autobots. We came here to protect your planet from our enemies the Decepticons and their leader, Megatron. Our planets destruction from war has caused us to come here. The Decepticons want only the riches of your planet and to enslave human kind," Optimus explained as seven head bobbed up and down in understandment.

"I'm Marlena, this is my twin Helena, the youngest is Phoenix, the tall fluffy haired one if Jayden. Then we have Alice, the red head. Natalie is the blonde, but she is tougher than she looks. And then, well, you have Melissa," Marlena pointed out everyone. Melissa glared at Marlena, causing the guitarist to step back.

"Ok...so one little question..." Alice spook up and looked up at Jayden.

"Who the heck were those Cons that tried to take us?" He asked.

"We believe Knockout and Breakdown," Jack said and walked to stand next to Arcee. The other female bot coughed to signalnto continue his speech.

"Ok, For what?" Melissa asked. The Autobots all looked at each other, before looking down at the girl and her friends.

"We believe for experimental usages," Ratchet snapped as he turned away from the monitor. He was red and white, an ambulance.

"Ewwwww," Phoenix squished his little face together in disgust. Alice smirked as Jayden rolled his eyes. Alice elbowed him in the side, causing him to smile innocently down at her.

"Boss bot! They need guardians!" Miko exclaimed, jumping up and down. Optimus nodded at the excited girl and turned back towards the Runaways.

"Bulkhead, you will care for Miko and Marlena. Bumblebee you will take care of Raf and Natalie. Arcee, Jack and Melissa. Wheeljack, you will protect out little human friend, Phoenix and our oldest, Jayden." Optimus explained. The five kids walking over to their appointed guardians with bright faces. Marlena patted her guitar and pointed up to Miko, who had her electric guitar in her hand.

"Hey! What about us?" Helena questioned.

"Firelight, you will care for their guider, Helena. And as for you old friend, Ratchet, you will care for Alice," Optimus turned towards the two bots. Firelight was an orange femme, with pink flame designs on her arms and legs. She stood as tall as Bumblebee.

"Ugh, Optimus?" Ratchet whined. Alice crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Are you sure this is a good fit, I'm pretty sure he's gonna step on me when he gets mad," The room burst out in laughter, but the bot and girl didn't make a peep.

"Oh, she was serious-" Wheeljack nervously said.

"Yo Ratchet, you better shape up and start acting like a man-" Alice remark was cut short.

"The proper term in mech," Ratchet corrected.

"Well then, start acting like one, cause I'm definitely going to be here for a while," Alice forcefully instructed him, causing the doc bot to widen his optics in fear.

"So, what happens now?" Raf asked as he and Miko came down the stairs.

"Time to go home, lets get you all home.." Wheeljack said and all the bots transformed into their vehicle modes. Bulkhead a large green truck. Wheeljack, a sleek muscle car. Bumblebee, a yellow Camaro. Ratchet, an Ambulence. And Firelight, an orange Porsche 911 GT3.

"Optimus, sir?" Helena looked up at the boss. Optimus kneeled down to face her.

"Is there something wrong?" He questioned. The six looked over at the girl.

"Optimus, we don't have a home," She paused to look up at Firlight, "None of us,"

"Helena? What do you mean," Firelight kneeled down too.

"Ma'me, were all in or were in the foster system," Jayden stood in front of Wheeljacks vehicle.

"Well, in that case, Autobots, make room in your rooms, you have roommates, but not me" Ratchet crossed his arms and looked down at his annoyed charge.

"Ratchet, you will make room for Alice," Optimus instructed his old friend. Alice smirked as Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Alrighty then. I guess it's settled then," Arcee transformed into her natural form, followed by everyone else.

"I will contact Agent Fowler and he will have everything here in the morning," Optimus said and walked away.

"Well then...Sleepover!" Miko exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update:( I 3 reviews!**


End file.
